


Our Fated Meeting

by Xeiana



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Past Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeiana/pseuds/Xeiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate had a funny habit of setting up seemingly small insignificant events that would eventually ripple outwards like a drop in the vast ocean. A chance meeting of a pirate and a fugitive was the start of everything, just the first wave.  For Captain Marvelous, not even the Space Empire Zangyack could stand in his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I am looking for a beta for this fic. Currently I am unhappy with how it is, however no worries on how broken up this chapter is. There will be even more references to how Sid and Joe got together, as well as everyone's past. If you'd like to beta this for me and are serious, please give me a comment! The canon divergence is mainly centered around AkaRed never finding all of the Rangerkeys, thus allowing me to explore the universe more. Unfortunately this does not allow me to introduce Gai until the potential sequel. I know I'm sad about that as well.

_There once was a time where he had not been known as Joe Gibken. It was when his mind wasn’t filled with the soldier impulse to keep to his training or getting defensive if an unfamiliar sound was heard in the dead of night. He swore that if he thought hard enough that he could remember smoky green skies and a mountainous landscape, along with a dark haired woman standing on the side of a small stream. There was no happiness in that image, even as it flashed through his head, instead there was fear that accompanied it, seeping into the very marrow of his bones until Joe had to stand up and stop whatever he was doing. The fear would always subside when the others went to talk to him, yet it would always be lurking within that memory ready to rear its ugly head again. The memory of a Zangyack controlled planet that once had been beautiful and pristine._

_All he could remember is that the empire had raided countless planets for human soldiers to train, soldiers that they could use to infiltrate other worlds and destroy them. That image was the last thing, and honestly the only thing, he remembered when he had been taken. His scream still haunted his memories, still taunted him at night if his mind was left vulnerable and unguarded. But it was the woman screaming, his mother, that always woke him up in a cold sweat._

Regardless of the heat from all of the bodies surrounding him, Joe was shivering. Even with his arms wrapped around him and knees drawn tightly to his chest, it was overwhelming, causing the boy to feel dizzy and nauseous. The ship shuddered all around him as it began to lift off and a whimper slipped through his lips. Those who had been standing toppled over onto one another, cries and sobs beginning to echo off the metal walls until it was a chorus of fear. He winced, clapping a hand over his ears to stifle the sound.

It was no use, the sound clawed its way past his small fingers and wormed its way into his mind. A small choked sound slipped past his lips, wishing it would go away, that the silence he hated on his planet would return. Many children huddled closer to each other, as if each other’s company would magically make everything okay.

It would never be okay.

Hesitantly, once the shaking of the walls ceased, Joe raised his head from where it had been hidden against his knees. The cell they had been unceremoniously shoved into was small, there was barely enough room for all of them to sit without being able to be squished between everyone else. The kids around him made his eyes sting and mind spin.

He was used to muted colors on his home planet, yet the faces around him and their clothing were different. Too many strange faces and all of various ages; their skin colors ranged from pale like his own to deep brown and one girl near him had hints of green along her flesh. Their facial structures were otherworldly, and the eyes… Such bright and radiant colors that were twisted by fear -blue, green, brown, even bright grey. Unlike the near-dominant black hair color of his own people, there were hues of colors he only heard about in stories. Then there were the clothing, made of materials so rich and intricate, with beading and lace that his village would have gone to war for.

It was obvious to Joe that he hadn’t been the only one taken from his planet, nor was his planet the only one taken. Those who had been there the longest were quiet and pressed back against the wall like he was now. It was as if the hope they could escape had been drained from them, now resigned to their fate. There were stories of what happened to those taken on his planet. Many whispered that they became slaves to the empire, other swore they trained them for battle. Then there were the rumors of them simply vanishing, never to be seen again. Neither of those options sounded pleasant to the child’s ears. He just wanted to go home.

A sudden loud screech of metal slamming against metal silenced everyone in the cells. Joe’s heart leapt to his throat, staring at the bars and trying to sink further into the wall he was pressed against. Joe froze, as did many others; the remaining ones tried to scramble away from the bars in a panic.

“Silence!” The booming voice cut through the hallway and cells, efficiently ending all cries. An involuntarily shiver ran up and down Joe’s spine, not daring to move even an inch as a large gold armored figure stepped into the room, followed by two red metalloids who stopped near the doorway. The silence didn’t last for long, a few whimpers slipping through. The gold one stepped closer to the cell opposite Joe and grabbed the bars. The clang of metal on metal earned a few shrieks of fright, children falling over each other as they tried to get to the back of the cage

“The Emperor would be pleased with them. Begin training immediately and weed out the weak. If even ten of them survive in the end, then everything will fall into place.” With that said, he turned around and left, the red beings following him in their wake. Joe’s eyes widened, chest tightening as panic began to settle inside.

_“If even ten of them survive…”_

Everything faded away, darkness filling his vision. He wanted to go, he wanted his mother and baby brother! He wanted to go _home_! Barely surviving each day on that forsaken planet at war with other tribes was better than the unknown future that this ship held for him.

“Hey, are you okay?” A flinch came unbidden as a hand lightly squeezed his shoulder. Immediately Joe’s eyes snapped open and tried to shove the person away, but the child he had been next to cried out and pushed him into the very person he tried to get away from. The older child caught him before his head could slam against the ground. Joe tried to breathe through the still rising panic.

“Easy.” The other helped move him into a sitting position, shifting over a couple of inches to allow him some room.

“My name’s Sid Bamick. What’s your name?” The older child was the only one that was attempting to smile surrounded by these terrible events. There was warmth in those eyes, a comforting presence as he laid one hand on his shoulder.

“J-Joe…” Silence stretched between them, and when it lasted too long, Joe raised his eyes to meet Sid’s. There was confusion in the stranger’s face, eyes flickering back and forth between his eyes. A hesitant smile was sent towards him, as if it would help Joe open up.

“And… your last name?” The smaller child worried his lower lip, ducking his head.

“Last… name?” Joe’s frown increased and he looked down, wringing his hands as he huddled against the cold wall. Sid waited for the other to explain, seeing as he kept opening and closing his mouth in an attempt to say something. Joe wasn’t sure how to explain his planet’s customs, unsure if it was like it in other places besides his own. From the storytellers and historians back on his planet, they always told the children that outsiders had different views, different ways of living with societies so opposite from their own.

“We… we don’t get a last name until we prove ourselves when we’re older.”

“So a coming of age trial?” Coming… of age? Joe’s eyes jerked up to meet Sid’s, relieved to see understanding in their depths. Although their ritual wasn’t called a coming of age trial, the two were quite similar from what he knew. The younger boy nodded in response, ducking his head and almost flinching when Sid ruffled his short hair. The ship roared around them, sending a spark of fear racing through Joe’s body. If the older boy noticed, he didn’t say a word, only wrapped an arm around him to pull him close.

It was the only small gift of warmth that he would receive in a long time…

 ...

Hiding the pain from the Gormin soldiers was an easy thing to do, their blows were easy to deflect, and they were far too predictable. All of those years of tortuous training regiments, both in hot and cold simulated weather, brought him to understand that having a calm stoic exterior could help him last. Yet when he pushed his bruised body past its limits, the young teen found it almost impossible to not let out small cries of pain when the Sugormin shoved and kicked him down for amusement. It happened all those years, to the point where he learned that after a beating, to stay down meant they would leave him alone. If not, he would be sent to the infirmary and punished even more.

It wasn’t as if Joe couldn’t take down a Sugormin. Against one, he could handle himself well with a sword, and close combat was his specialty. However, that was only when they were instructed during training. Early on, they all learned that if any of the soldiers pushed them around, they weren’t supposed to fight back. The last one who did… He never saw that boy again.

Faced with similar styled-enemies, he was among the best of the several soldiers who had survived the trials, however now he was falling behind due to his stature. His memory swam as he tried to recall the numbers. Seventeen children were all that was left. A few years had gone by, and through the training, only nine had passed.

Joe’s eyes shut tightly, hearing their screams in his mind. Only the strong survived, it was a harsh reality Joe had accepted. In war, there were casualties and the only one you could look after was yourself. Teammates were vital to survive, but when it came down to it... Joe’s heart lurched uncomfortably in his chest.

When it came down to it, you were the one that mattered.

Slowly, Joe went back to counting his racing heartbeat, fingers clenching and unclenching his black soldier outfit. The small training room around him felt cold and seemed to compress around him like a cage. It was eerie to be alone in one, with dark steel sucking almost all light out of the room. The scrape of one boot against the hard ground echoed loudly, Joe flinching despite himself. Normally he felt at ease in these rooms during training, but with him being the sole inhabitant…

Unable to continue staring at the Zangyack banner in front of him, Joe closed his eyes, letting everything wash into darkness. Receiving a notice that his swordsmanship was lacking, they sent him to this room to wait for a mentor, a mentor who apparently was a higher ranking Officer in the Imperial Special Forces, the group of elite soldiers all of them aspired to be instead of mere frontline grunts. Muscles tensed again, worry coiling up like a serpent in his belly. From what he knew of the Officers, they were strict and one of the best soldiers in the field. It wasn’t easy for humans to even reach those ranks. Joe’s tall lanky form that was the result of an ongoing growth spurt for the teen was making it awkward to settle into the advanced sword techniques taught to them.

He knew the basics of course, those were child’s play. Footwork, blocks, lunges, counters, feints, all of these were ingrained with his mind since the first few training sessions when he was small. Yet he was faltering in matching the pace that his shorter comrades were picking up. Joe was being humiliated. He hated it. From one of the best to now last, he could feel doubt tearing him from the inside.

“Let me see where you are at, boy.” The rather casual tone shocked him back into reality, jumping a little as he spun around to meet whoever had talked. He saw a flash of black and white, and a grinning face of a man before he bowed down.

“Sir.” There was a grimace on the man’s face… One who looked only a bit older than he actually…

“You don’t have to act so formal. One of the rules with me starting now, no bowing.” Quick to comply, Joe nodded and stood straight up at attention.

“So I know all about why they said you needed a mentor, so let’s start with the advanced stance your division was working on.” Joe nodded yet again and watched as the man – he didn’t even know his name - easily settled into the said stance. It was perfect, no flaw and a seamless transition from the casual way he had been standing. The younger soldier almost forgot he was supposed to copy it when his new mentor glanced over at him, waiting.

A clear of the throat jerked Joe out of it. Red crept up his neck, turning so he could imitate the position as best as he could with his awkward frame. Luckily he knew he would properly grow into it after the growth spurt stopped, but how quickly would that be?

“About your last name…” Joe froze, sword freezing before it could properly fall into the proper stance. Last name? But he had no last name, so what was the other talking about? Normally soldiers weren’t called by first or last names, the latter only if they past the soldier trials. Everyone always had a nickname that the higher ups called him.

‘You’ was an all too common name, that and ‘boy’ as demonstrated by this officer. Due to that, he never passed it on that he had no last name. All of the others in his division only knew him by first name, and vice versa.

Joe’s eyes suddenly widened. Wait. He glanced at the older man, taking in his sharp features and the strips of white in his hair. The other seemed… so familiar now that he really looked at him. His mentor didn’t lower his sword, turning his head slightly to catch Joe’s gaze. He smirked.

“I’ve thought about it often. No one should go around without a last name. Gibken. On my planet, it meant Warrior of the Swords. Joe Gibken…. It sounds nice.” Joe’s stoic face faltered for a second, eyebrows drawing in tight as he looked down, trying to place that voice, but when he returned his gaze to the other’s eyes, he could recognize the warmth, the softness.

“Sid… Bamick?” He was unsure, his tone wavering and confused, sword lowering a foot as he tried to connect the dots. His memory from before his training began was hazy, the brutal and tortuous training hardening his body into that of a warrior’s. But that voice… He recognized it. A warm hand on the shoulder, a friendly smile amidst terror.

Sid’s lips slipped into a smirk, still standing in his stance. A nod only confirmed it.

“It’s been a while, Joe.”

The happiness and surrealism of meeting the only person who had shown him compassion never dwindled away even as they moved through the training Sid had for him. There were bruises there, small cuts from where Joe didn’t move in time to dodge a dulled sword. Joe was determined to show Sid he could fight, that he didn’t belong in the bottom of his division, rather at the top once more. That determination could easily be seen in how he kept getting back up, how he took each advice Sid said to heart. It was different than the trainers they had; Sugormin and the various humanoid trainers weren’t so keen on helping them.

“Officer Bamick.” A low feminine voice broke through the sound of swords clanging. The change in Joe was immediate, a stiffening of his body as his eyes darted over to the door. Almost a second later, he felt a sword near his chest, pressing against his suit. It was difficult to resist pulling back at the sensation, eyes wide with the sudden movement. Sid smiled apologetically before he pulled back.

“Rule number one, Joe, never let your guard down even if in familiar territory.” With that, he excused himself to go and speak with the young woman who was waiting patiently. Again a shudder ran through Joe’s spine. The woman shouldn’t have been considered a threat to him, not when he fought side by side with her and the others at times, but it was the way she moved silently, as if she was a ghost, and her cold style of fighting that bothered him. Shiana, an Acerian, humanoids who had the characteristics of trees and plants from a world whose name he didn’t remember. The green sheen that he recalled seeing when they trained had darkened, skin nearly losing its light brown color as the emerald had begun taking over. Her eyes too, their earthy brown lightened to a poisonous green, and thorn-like appendages had finally ruptured from her shoulders and spine.

Joe swallowed when her gaze met his, the slight narrowing of her eyes showing she knew something he didn’t. He instantly hated it. The two were far from close, only acquaintances, and she had been pulled from the soldier program to be sent into intelligence gathering and assassinations. Her speed and intelligence had far surpassed those in his own division, leaving everyone more than wary of her.

A sigh from Sid broke his thoughts, nodding at Shiana who took one last look at Joe before she vanished from view. A curious yet cautious look was sent towards his new mentor, fingers tightening on his sword. The officer ran a hand through his hair as he stopped before Joe, weariness heavy in his body.

“I’m needed for a quick mission that should last only a few days. Apparently it can’t wait.” Damn, Joe felt himself literally deflate as that sank in. He just received a mentor, someone he had met all those years ago and who actually was decent instead of cold and conniving, and then he had to leave for a mission. Trust his luck.

Sid noticed his new apprentice’s downfallen expression and frowned. His eyes shifted towards the door before he walked back over to Joe. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, squeezing it firmly so Joe would look up at him.

“An hour after your training every day, meet me in this exact room. We will continue your specialized training until you meet the standards for your soldier exam, and if all goes well, the Special Forces trial.” The way Joe’s eye lit up at the possibility of being able to take the trial caused a small smile to warm Sid’s face.

“I’ll see you in a few days Joe, keep practicing.”

 ...

No matter how many times Sid asked him, Joe brushed away the pain from a few minutes ago, gruffly telling him that he was fine and didn’t need him to worry over him.

“A group of Sugormin thought that banging up you and those other three during training would be amusing. Of course I’ll worry over you.” Sid’s sharp look caused Joe to withdraw again. Of course not only did his mentor oversee that training session, but three other mentors and the overseeing trainer did as well. The latter had shooed the other division out, as well as wave the Sugormin away. Bastard even looked smug when he glanced back at the four of them. Joe hated it. He despised how the trainer could make him feel like the progress he had meant nothing. If he could only properly fight back against the Sugormin and show them his skill.

He didn’t learn to dual wield for nothing. Dual wielding even helped him with covering his vulnerable points as well. The downtrodden soldier glanced around discreetly even though the other three soldiers and their own mentors left. The shame that lingered in their eyes as they passed him still on the ground – of course he had been the main focus – was the same in his own.

Why couldn’t Sid just be disappointed in him and say it already. After all that training, why was it Sid never was disappointed? Why was it that he… His heart flipped at the thought of it, and again when a pair of lips brushed his closed eyes. Something was wet on his cheeks.

Joe pulled away and wiped at his eyes, forcing himself to stem the bitter tears.

“Joe.”

He ignored him, pointedly looking away at the far wall in shame.

“Look at me.”

The stern order – it was rare for him to ever issue an order – forced him to obey. The younger soldier swiveled to look at him, tears still clinging to his eyelashes. Sid’s face softened again, raising his hand to wipe the tear-trails away.

“You can’t let them get to you. At this stage, countering, yet not fighting back, can show to them that you are growing as a soldier.” Although the encouragement was meant to give Joe the resolve to push through this, it seemed to have an opposite effect. His apprentice’s eyes glazed over and his eyebrows furrowed. What was he think- Sid’s eyes widened and he ran a hand over his face, sudden weariness hitting him hard. Oh… That one boy that had fought back. Even Sid, one of the highest ranking officers, had no idea what had happened to him.

A rustle of fabric caught his ear, Joe’s fingers tightening on his legs. There had to be something to help distract the boy, to show him what he could really pull off with perseverance and that determination he always held fast to. It was almost instant, the idea that came to him. Feeling as if he was light as a feather, Sid lurched to his feet, brandishing his sword with a sweep. The movement caught Joe’s attention sure enough.

“Sid?” There was a look of confusion dwelling in those dark eyes, yet Sid only spared him a small smirk.

“This is a technique I created before I passed my own Special Forces trial.” Joe’s eyes widened a fraction as he watched, spellbound. The motions were fluid, everything he expected from his mentor, yet the grace of this technique, hands moving in a circle, sword swinging overhead and to the right before being held in front. The way his hand passed over the shining white blade in a stance that promised pain for anyone caught in the way of it.

Without a delay he struck the air twice, producing two energized blades in the air in the shape of an X. Joe flinched back, the explosion of it striking the back wall blinding him for a few seconds. Spots danced before his eyes as sight returned.

On the wall were two deep gashes, the steel framing bent and partially melted. If Sid could come up with a technique like that… Joe’s eyes turned to meet his mentor’s, whose face shone with pride.

He could do it too, he knew he could.

 ...

“S-Senpai.” Joe’s voice was hushed, teeth biting into white knuckles as his body trembled. A hand slowly dropped further down his chest, lips curling against smooth flesh. An answering noise was all that filled the silence in the dark storage closet on the ship. There was no one around, which made this perfect for a stolen moment. The younger soldier drew his hand away to speak again, but a gasp escaped instead.

The soft touches were maddening, the way the older officer’s knee shifted ever so slightly to cause sharp lightning bolts run up and down his body.

Fingertips danced across his cheek before landing on his chin and tilting it upwards. Joe’s eyes snapped open, staring up into equally dark eyes. A soft smile echoed the warm expression on Sid’s face. Lips surged forward and met in a hot kiss, senses overloading as the world began to fade away. There was no storage closet, no war, no Zangyack Empire. It was just them and…

“Go?” Everything crashed down and Sid jerked back, gaze fastening on the door on the far end through the sagging bookshelves. Joe stilled beneath him, breath caught in his throat at the fear of being caught. Relationships were never permitted between soldiers, something about making them lose focus on their duties. And with Joe in such a low position while Sid was near the top…

A Gormin stumbled into the large closet, turning its head this way and that as if looking for something. The underling scratched its head, poking around the shelves nearby.

“You idiot, the pack isn’t in this one.” Sid stiffened, pressing his body closer to Joe and the wall. If the light was turned on… He could practically feel Joe’s frantic heartbeat beneath his suit, nervousness evident in how the younger soldier’s eyes darted from him to the door. A Sugormin arrived in the doorway, growling. The Gormin looked back at it before they both left.

It was a very close call, one of the few that had happened in the last few weeks. No matter where they met on the ship or base they found themselves on, their times alone, besides their training sessions or missions, were limited. Sometimes Sid had to be dragged away or Joe was called for a small test of his skills, or a mission had to be issued. Strange, the past two months seemed to be full of activity.

“Are… they gone?” Sid’s eyes darted back to take in Joe’s worried, and still-flushed, face. With a tilt of his head, the officer listened. There were footsteps farther away, the sound of guards pacing their routes near the small treasury, and then the two who had interrupted them heading to the farther storage closet on the other side of the ship. They were alone for now. With one swift movement, Joe found himself straddling Sid’s hips, back pressed firmly against the cold wall.

“Now… where were we?” Hot breath tickled Joe’s ear and he shuddered, feeling a whine traveling up his throat.

“Sid!” he whispered, mind nearly going blank when he felt the older officer’s fingers travel up his back, reaching the zipper and agonizingly pulling it down. The smirk on Sid’s face, however, dispelled any protest that still persisted in his mind.

 ...

“They’re taking you down to Bahkanva?” Joe nodded as best as he could from where he was lying on the floor. Sweat dripped down his forehead, lungs gulping every drop of precious oxygen to revive his weary body. The last training session they had had been intense. He had just made it past the Special Forces trial not even a few days ago. However, apparently just passing the trial with six others meant nothing; they still needed to undergo one simple ‘task’ to affirm their title. Yes he was an Officer since the soldier trials, but to get that next rank up as Imperial Officer, there was that one last step. Joe’s eyebrows furrowed, closing his eyes.

Sid had been confused when he mentioned that, but why? Did they just now implement the last test recently? And what was Bahkanva? It was a planet, one of the ones they were in a skirmish with, but their division shouldn’t have been deployed there so they knew little about it. Lowly soldiers like them who just graduated to being Officers were never informed about important events.

“Be careful. It’s not like the other planets you were sent to, where the war was dwindling down. Bahkanva is in an active state of war and wherever you are going will be like walking into the depths of Arvos.” Arvos? Joe opened his eyes and glanced towards his mentor, a frown tugging at his lips. It was a place deep underground that was burning and the souls of the dead find themselves dragged down in, at least that’s what Sid had said before. There were several versions of these ‘afterlifes’ or as some of the other humans had said, their hells. For Joe, he wasn’t sure what he believed.

Was the planet really like that or was Sid exaggerating?

The worry that was still clouding his mentor’s face bothered him. He hated it when Sid looked like that, sure he wasn’t a kid anymore who fumbled with a sword, but he knew how to handle situations and knew he would be able to pass whatever this test was.

“You don’t need to be worried, you taught me everything I know. Only a few of the other kids received mentors later on, but none of them dual wield like I do.” The proud look seemed to glow on Sid’s face, warming Joe’s heart to the point where the smile he tried to hide bloomed full force on his own face. Sure, there was one kid who had a giant axe and another with a double-bladed spear but Joe prided himself on being able to best them with ease. There was a reason why he was now quite the favorite in his division. The other boys hated it, but damnit he worked his ass off in order to get this far. He wasn’t about to let any of them take the number one spot from him.

“Don’t get cocky, Joe, it doesn’t suit you.” It was difficult to bite back the laugh and remark that spewed from his lips.

“Right, because it suits you better.” Setting a well-placed grin on his lips, Joe looked up at Sid through his curtain of bangs. He was pleased to see the startled look before it melted into one that matched his own face.

“Touché, Joe.” There was a beep on a small device attached to Joe’s belt. Instantly he went rigid, looking down at it. It had been given to all of the soldiers who had to take the test. A soothing hand on Joe’s shoulder made the tension drain from his body, sinking sideways into Sid’s half-hug. The older officer checked the doorway for any possible intruders before he placed a chaste kiss on Joe’s lips.

“You’ll be fine.” It was the last thing Sid whispered to him as he gently nudged him up and out of the door. Still, as Joe looked back, he couldn’t help but feel like the floor beneath him was about to open up. Every step away from the training room made him feel heavier and heavier to the point where he wondered if he would even be able to continue moving at all. The door opened to the outside at the end of the command center and he took a shaky breathe, stepping out into the night. To the far side was the shipyard where they would be taken to the planet. Movement caught his eyes and he quickly turned around to follow it. A hint of green beneath the stark yellow lamps that littered the compound. It was the Acerian again, Shiana… The smile sent towards him made him shudder and he quickly turned away and began to jog towards the shipyard. Behind him, the female agent paused, the smile transforming into a frown as she watched him leave.

_The screams of the children, the look of pure terror in their eyes, the way they tripped over their own words as they begged to be let go. How could he ever forget those faces, how could he kill innocents?_

_I can’t, I just can’t kill defenseless children! YOU CAN’T MAKE ME!_

_I-I’m not a traitor, I didn’t sign up to become a soldier who_ slaughtered _innocents! They are civilians, non-combatants!_

_Sid, I’m sorry._


	2. Angel of Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for this being so late! I have been incredibly busy and have found myself not really writing in any of my stories which makes me very sad. Please enjoy this!

Flames licked at his hair as he crawled out of the crashed hunk of metal he had been piloting. A crash landing had been the only option when the navigating system had been damaged. Smoke billowed forth from the small one-seated ship, room only enough for the computer and a single person. It had been the only thing that had been capable of helping him escape from his pursuers on the planet over… Of course he had forgotten the fact that their main battleship had been in orbit right where he left the atmosphere.

It had been an error that cost him his freedom.

Joe coughed, tasting copper on his tongue as he collapsed a few feet away from the wreckage. Oxygen, sweet air spilled into his aching lungs, replacing the smoke. He had almost gotten away… Almost. If he had made it to the next solar system, it would have been possible to hop on a freighter, especially if it had been one carrying magnetized ores. Whatever those ores were, it messed with the transmitters in his collar for a while before he had to switch destinations. That was the only reason why he had made it weeks without being taken back in.

The smell of burnt hair caused Joe’s nose to wrinkle up, raising one shaking hand to check the damage of his long ponytail. The ends were slightly singed, as was his outfit, but there was no pain that suggested he had injured himself, any more than he already had been previously… Lucky. The collar beeped again and the boy froze, glancing down with wide eyes as the four lights flashed three times. He didn’t have much time. All he knew about this small planet was that it had just recently been taken over and its people eradicated by the empire, the ones he once served.

Joe’s heart hardened and his jaw clenched.

How foolish he had been to believe the lies that were spoon fed to him. The torturous training he had endured had shattered his former memories before being taken, yet being ordered to kill the defenseless children had brought back the terrified screams, the death cries of other children as they all failed to complete the trial that determined who became soldiers, who would ultimately _live_. Joe’s breath caught in his throat; how was that living? A mind after such an ordeal was left wide open to manipulation, vulnerable and easy prey. Shaking his head quickly to block out the memories that had only recently resurfaced, the swordsman lurched to his feet.

Too quickly, he had stood too quickly. Vision swimming with blackness beginning to set in, Joe stumbled as it returned. Dull, muted colors were suddenly clear as day, so bright they burned his eyes. He hunched over, leaning on a rock to calm his racing heart. When had he last ate, last slept? Mouth dry, he could barely produce the saliva needed to wet his own throat. Sleep, he hadn’t slept more than a half hour at one time before he found himself on the move. Lucky for Joe, his training as a soldier required him to always be alert even when sleeping.

_Beep beep beep!_

Eyes widened again and the ex-soldier broke into a run, forcing an exhausted body to continue its fruitless task of running from the Zangyack goons no doubt tracking his movements. Smoke, not from his ship, but from several cities hidden in deep canyons, could be seen in every direction. His hopes were being dashed as soon as he could lift them. If all of the cities nearby were destroyed, if no living soul remained alive, then the hopes of finding a working ship and getting off this planet were slim to nothing, if this place had even developed the technology for space travel that was. This planet could become his tomb.

Even with his normally sharp eyes, he was unable to avoid the hidden rocks that jutted out from underneath the rough ground. The tumble down a small dune, away from his ship, was rather painless. The landing however knocked the breath out of him, coughing to rid his lungs of the grit that was trapped within them. A phrase ran through Joe’s mind once again, the possibility growing larger and larger through his feeble attempts to even run.

_This planet could become his tomb._

“No.” His voice was rough from the hot air and the landing, grinding out the word as if to tell the universe what he thought of it.

“I will not fall here. For Sid-senpai... I will not fall here!” Gravel bit into his skin as he forced himself up to his feet yet again, determination heavy in his mind, in his body. The sacrifice Sid had made to save him, running towards their pursuers instead of away with Joe…

_“Sid-senpai…” Joe paused, pressed up against the wall corner, waiting until the heavy footsteps hurried away from the rundown building before he turned towards his superior. Whatever he was going to say died upon his lips at the tense state Sid was in. The older man was hunched over, staring in the direction that they had come from, one hand clenched into a fist. Joe’s eyebrows furrowed, ignoring how his body begged for him to just lay down to recuperate from the torture inflicted upon him._

_“S-Sid-senpai?” His voice was lower, reaching out to tentatively grip the other soldier’s nearest soldier. Muscles tensed underneath his gloved fingers, easily felt through the black suit. Sid turned towards him with an expression that nearly drained all the will from his body. Sid was afraid. The fear, clouded by anger that it was, still shone brightly in his senpai’s eyes. Joe momentarily forgot how to breathe, forgot how to even move as second ticked by. Sid couldn’t be afraid, in all this time, he had never been afraid!_

_Just that realization terrified him._

_A tug on the collar that now encircled his neck jolted him out of his terrified daze. Sid was gripping the metal ring and studying it intently, eyes shifting every now and then to quickly check their surroundings. It beeped and Sid cursed, pressing his hand over where the sound emitted from and pulled him along._

_“It’s a transmitter, Joe. They’ll know your every movement no matter where you run.” There was a grave tone in his voice, as if he knew something that Joe didn’t. It only made it worse when there was something Sid wasn’t telling him._

_“Can’t we take it off?” Joe pulled at it hard with both hands, intent on snapping it off, when a shock ran through him, electricity sparking from the collar to his entire body. He gasped, eyes rolling up and would have collapsed if not for the man next to him. Sid gritted his teeth, carefully patting Joe’s cheek to bring him back out of the shock._

_“W... what…” There was no way he could finish the sentence, body twitching from the powerful surge. His mentor carefully lowered him to the ground a bit further from where they had been previously, allowing Joe a quick break to pull himself back together. Just from the way his senpai was looking at him, the younger soldier could piece together an answer for his unfinished question. It doubled as a shock collar yet…_

_That shock could have killed him; if he had succeeded in even breaking it, he would have been dead. Sounds of footsteps met their ears and Sid froze for a split second before he hauled the shivering soldier off the ground, supporting him as they ducked into a building, avoiding the glass on the ground. No sooner had they hid behind a half-destroyed counter did a Sugormin and two Gormins peek into the building._

_The building suddenly shifted above them, part of the roof caving in and landing not too far away from the two fugitives. The Sugormin mumbled something to its underlings before they trudged on. Sid examined the roof above him, seeing the hairline fractures and observing how the wood creaked. It was too dangerous to stay there any longer than they had to._

_“Come, Joe.” It was tough for Joe to regain control of his shocked body, yet he forced his twitching muscles to work, relying on his own two feet and arms to retain his balance. Sid moved away from him, chancing a glance out of the opposite side of the house before he realized the coast was clear. There was an old generator nearby, the electrical wires caught on a landline that ran to the other side of the destroyed village. The two squatted down by it, watching as a group of Zangyack underlings wandered by, no doubt trying to find them._

_Sid frowned, looking back at the collar around Joe’s neck before a thought came to him. They should have already caught Joe by now, yet if the underlings were simply wandering around confused, it was obvious that they hadn’t been informed of their coordinates by their superiors. Just that gave him hope that they still had time to flee. Yet it would be too easy to spot both of them running towards the same place…_

_The elder soldier closed his eyes, fingers curling tightly on the generator’s cold metal as he made up his mind. He had to buy Joe time. In the younger soldier’s condition, he needed the most time to escape._

_“We’ll split up here.”_

_“Senpai! Our chance is better if we go together! Besides, I…” Joe hesitated, his hand reaching out to tightly grip the other’s shoulder, the fabric warping underneath his fingers. Joe’s lips pulled back in a grimace before he rested his head on Sid’s chest. Inside him, it was as if the wall he had in place began to crack open, his emotions at what Sid was suggesting, combined with the absolute betrayal of the empire he had been a part of, beginning to pull him down into the depths of despair. There was no way he could leave him, not after everything they had been through together. His senpai, his lover, had been the only splash of white in this dark world, the only source of happiness in a place filled with pain and suffering._

_“I can’t leave you.” The normal stoic Joe broke, pain cracking through the façade as a tear slipped past his eyelashes. The salty liquid dropped from his cheek onto his suit, and it hurt Sid. Joe was never one to reveal his emotions, especially sadness. After all he had been through, Joe relied on that stoic outlook to protect himself, to prevent himself from getting hurt yet now… Sid had been the one to break it._

He _had made him cry._

_“Joe, look at me.” The young soldier hesitantly raised his eyes towards Sid._

_“We’ve defied the Zangyack and they will be looking for us. It will be easier to shake them off if we go different ways. As long as we survive, we’ll surely meet again somewhere in this galaxy. Head for the ships, take the smallest one and find the nearest planet. I promise I will come after you.” Joe opened his mouth to protest, only to close them when Sid’s fingers trailed across his cheek. His eyes fluttered down towards them, jaw trembling as they traveled back up to meet his intense gaze. Sid surged down, pressing his lips against Joe’s in a heated kiss, blistering hot yet powerfully overwhelmed by fear and sadness._

_Before the younger soldier could think of responding, Sid drew back and brushed past him, three words trailing behind him. It was enough to make Joe’s throat close, cutting off the words of ‘WAIT!’ that tried to escape. One hand reached out to grab Sid yet his fingers only closed on empty air, a look of anguish shining on his face. Sid didn’t look back. It took all of his will to turn away from his retreating back and he ran. He ran towards the junkyard where the ships were, not bothering to hide the tears that began to trail down his cheeks._

“I love you.”

_He had nearly cleared the buildings when he heard guns firing and Sid’s cry of pain._

_“SID!” His voice echoed in the silence that followed._

_Joe never regretted yelling his lover’s name, but he regretted leaving the planet. He regretted not going back to find him._

_Freedom meant nothing without Sid._

The sun was sweltering overhead as he trudged on, forcing his feet to carry him towards a tunnel that led to another side of the canyon ahead. One of the cities lay in that canyon. Perhaps there was something salvageable there, and even if not, he could find some way to confuse those chasing him and steal their ship.

_‘I will escape them and find some way to get this collar off. I will find you Sid. I know you can’t be dead!’_

Just the thought of the chance that his mentor could still have escaped as he had was all he needed to keep going, ignoring how his body sagged with every rock he tripped over.

“There! There he is!” Joe fought the instinct to freeze where he was; he’d become a sitting duck if he stopped. Gripping the handles of his two swords, a boost of adrenaline gave him the sudden strength and energy to round the large rocky dune, heart beating in his throat. Every time his foot hit the ground, every ragged breath that rattled within his throat, it became all too clear that this sudden energy would only leave him to collapse into an exhausted pile. It could only last for a while.

He had to take them out before he no longer could go on.

An open area awaited him around the dune and his heart dropped. There was no cover here, no place except down into the canyon. It wasn’t an option, the cliff face was too steep, too jagged to properly get down without killing himself. Wait! His eyes widened upon seeing a long row of gravel that marked a man-made ditch… And something tall and red. Sweat rolled into his eyes, blurring his vision and preventing him from looking closer at it.

Was it a fire tree, a rock that contained flammable minerals that could distract the Gormin behind him? He couldn’t tell.

“Show no mercy to the traitor!” _Traitor_? It was tempting, so _tempting_ , to laugh in their faces. How could he have been a traitor for not wanting to kill _children_? A soldier attacked other soldiers, but noncombatants were off limits. They were civilians, and so were children. He slashed at a Gormin, sending it flying into a Sugormin, muscles screaming at him to stop.

“Catch him!” He couldn’t stop. If he did, he was dead. His blade sliced through Gormins left and right, trying to trade blows as he pushed forward to that line of rocks, to the cover where he could hide from the Sugormin. It was his top priority. The red object had completely slipped his mind. Every few steps he had to turn in a circle to take out a few Gormin as he slashed away, feeling metal slice into their bodies. It was always eerie when they didn’t bleed, unnatural yet he never questioned it.

A slight stumble destroyed his chances of breaking free, eyes darting everywhere as they closed a circle around him. Joe froze in the middle, swords held up as if holding them all at gunpoint, daring them to move in on him. Close combat was his forte and worked well with the Gormin, but it was a different story with their stronger blue counterparts. Movement brought his ever-traveling gaze to the three Sugormin who had been hanging back. The Gormins retreated to their side and it only took a second before Joe knew what was to come. Cursing, he turned his back on them and began to run.

He only made it a few meters before the ground behind him blew up.

Flying through the air was disorienting, the landscape blurring together and the wind tearing at his ears. Joe’s face contorted in a grimace. The heat from the explosion rippled over him, his skin burning even though it wasn’t scorched. The sound of his swords landing further from him brought him out of his seconds-long daze, cursing that he had lowered his guard. Though death seemed imminent, he still reached for the sword just beyond his reach. Until his last breath, he would fight. If he could just reach it, there was a chance, albeit a small one. Pain radiated deep within his bones, hearing the Sugormin laughing as the Gormin completely surround him, cutting his gaze off from his furthest sword.

It was hard to resist the temptation to close his eyes and wait for the end, even more so when he could hear the Gormins readying their clubs.

This was it then… Reality set in hard and he bit his lip, cursing the world around him, cursing the hand fate had drawn for him. Gunfire rained down on him. Correction, it hit only the enemies in front of him. The sound still caused him to twitch, the fallen Gormin now allowing him to see who had done so and possibly saved his life.

His unexpected savior was walking towards him, confidence in his stride, yet the only thing about him that really stood out was the red coat, the same red that had caught his eye before. Crimson and bright against the dull landscape. It was like he was an angel, swooping in to save him from his death. Joe’s vision swam as he tried to only focus on the other, fingers still too far from his sword. The unusual man didn’t look or walk like an angel.

Joe’s eyes narrowed.

The man took down the Gormin who rushed at him, smirking widely as they were knocked back with both a display of kicks and swordplay. It was rather admirable for one to charge head in like that.  However on the other hand, it was downright reckless as well.

“I never thought I would see fellow Zangyack fighting one another. I almost feel bad interrupting.” Suspicion clouded Joe’s gaze as soon as he spoke, taking one good look at him as his body forced itself up onto his knees. With a quick movement, the other had kicked the sword towards the soldier, who immediately raised his hand to catch it.

“I’ll lend you a hand.” It was nearly excruciating to tell his body to fully rise up. Joe swore his legs were trembling when he stood there, balance quite uneven. Lend him a hand? No one ever offered that, not to the enemies of the Zangyack; there were not many who dared to defy them. Helping him would seal the other’s fate as an enemy of the empire straight away. Suddenly he frowned, taking in the design of the jacket and the rather haughty way the other was standing. The gun, the shape of the man’s blade… He scoffed.

“A space pirate?” What was a pirate doing on a godforsaken planet such as this one? There was no chance this place would have had treasure, everything seemed to have been destroyed, the civilization along with it. The said pirate’s lips twitched upwards even more, tilting his head up as if proud to hold the title of ‘space pirate’.

“You won’t get any money out of saving me, you know.” There was nothing to Joe’s name except the clothes on his back and his two swords. No money, no title, just a soldier trained for battle. What use could he be to a pirate, especially since he could be tracked down to the edges of the universe? His fighting skills could be considered an impressive asset, but outsiders, especially anyone from the empire, were not trusted. It wasn’t as if he was too keen on owing a pirate either. They were known to swindle each other for even a single coin if there was profit to be made.

“Don’t want that.” Marvelous smirked, eyes darting around to the Gormin surrounding them yet again and cutting off his escape before his eyes returned to Joe’s, his playful attitude seeming quite out of place in the serious situation they found themselves in. So odd, nearly comical in the situation Joe was in, but he couldn’t find himself to react in any way other than trying to catch his breath. He would need it to fight his way out of this and his energy reserves were below what he required.

“What I want… is you.” Confusion hit him full force, Joe’s eyebrows scrunching up. The words were so casual, albeit unusual, but the authoritative tone was what threw him for a loop. There was a gleam in those eyes he couldn’t quite place. Before he could contemplate it further, the Gormin charged at them. Joe was already spinning around when he saw bullets strike the ones nearest to him. An amused grunt slipped past his stoic façade, striking out at the ones beside him before he turned again, slipping into a sweeping kick to knock them all off balance. The momentum helped propel him into a forward roll, landing on his feet just in the right spot to retrieve his other sword.

He found himself back to back with the pirate, the other’s back strong and firm against his own. Although at first he seemed to sag against other, using him as a pillar of strength, something peculiar happened. After a few breaths, Joe felt calm. It was such a natural feeling, having someone else at his back, that the small tremors in his body ceased to exist and the pain that was overloading his senses drifted away. He felt like he was floating above the ground. For a moment his thoughts traveled back to Sid, this situation mirroring several missions they had gone on together.

No, he couldn’t think of him now.

A small chuckle caught his attention. With a small shift of his head, he met the pirate’s gaze, gazing at his smirk. Joe couldn’t help but give a small smile in return. Whoever this crazy man was, he certainly had a powerful spark in those eyes and his smirk was certainly contagious. Fingers clenched more tightly on his swords, steeling himself.

They struck out as one, swords slicing into their enemies, a perfection synchronized pair. If their lives hadn’t been on the line, Joe would have been laughed out loud over the discovery. There weren’t many who could match him that well in a swordfight, or even fight with such synch. Even with Sid, it took a while for them to fight in tandem. But this… It felt _right_. Behind him, he could hear the Gormin move in and turned to face them, sensing the other man do the same. The sound of the Zangyack’s cries of pain only drove him to hit harder, fueling the adrenaline that was the other reason why he still was standing.

It was like clockwork, moving in a small circle, covering blind spots and watching each other’s backs. A smile tugged on Joe’s lips before he ducked down below a Gormin’s club. They had just returned to their original positions when he caught sight of his new comrade glancing towards him with the brightest smirk he had ever seen. Tch, the other was enjoying this like it was a leisurely training exercise instead of an actual battle. With a jerk of his head, his companion kicked high in a sweeping arc, right over Joe who smoothly ducked underneath, his own leg sweeping out to trip a nearby Gormin.

“Let’s end this.” There was no need to tell Joe twice. His body was almost at his limit. Slowly blue energy began to build on his sword blades, muscles quivering in anticipation. He could hear a weird sound coming from the pirate’s sword but didn’t dare turn to watch. The Gormin and Sugormin stepped back, not knowing whether to run or attack. The two took that chance to unleash their attacks, a blue energy blade slicing through Joe’s portion while the pirate’s red blast annihilated the ones on his. The two shielded their eyes from the resulting explosions. Joe could have fainted from the relief when he realized they were finally defeated. It took all he had to not collapse to the ground, biting down hard on his bottom lip to focus himself. He almost missed the pirate’s next words, realizing with a start that the other now stood in front of him.

“Your skills are impressive.” Joe couldn’t help but allow a small smirk to tease his lips, glancing away for a split second. A compliment… A pirate complimented him. Screw it all, he had to have died in the crash landing. There was no way an outlaw would have said anything like that. The day was just getting more peculiar the longer it dragged on.

“I don’t think you’d care to stick around after you see this.” It wasn’t like he was even considering to other’s words. Want him? He frowned, gently lifting the collar up so as to not activate the shocking device inside. Too many times over the course of the last few weeks had he accidently shocked himself due to unfortunate circumstances. It beeped, four green lights surrounding the Zangyack logo flashing before it went silent again. Joe froze, looking down at it before he quickly began to scan the skies. Normally it didn’t beep often, and when it did, his coordinates would have been sent to the ship that was tracking him.

“It’s a transmitter collar, no matter where I run, they will always find me. If you’re an enemy to the empire, they’ll delight in taking you down with me.” It was amusing how calm the pirate looked, as if the potential risk of getting caught by the empire meant nothing to him. He refused to reflect more on that. He had to run from this alone and maybe find a way to get this collar off of him. Joe turned to leave, ending the conversation so he could try and escape the planet before the ship showed up.

Yes, he was still grateful to the man, but time was running out.

“I appreciate the help but…” A strong hand stopped Joe from taking a step away. The soldier froze, eyes turning to stare widely at the outlaw in confusion. Satisfied that the fugitive was not taking another step, he yanked him closer, grabbing the collar with one hand to examine it. The metal didn’t look too strong, so there was no reason why it couldn’t be broken.

“Why don’t you break it?” Joe scoffed, sending the other a rather withering look, as withering as he could in his position.

“If I do it releases an electrical shot that would kill me… and you if you attempt to take it off.” The pirate’s other hand joined its opposite, intently staring at it before the tips of his lips twitched upwards. Joe almost balked back, but his mind prevented him from moving, knowing that if he did, the shock would come again. Honestly, Joe wasn’t sure if his body could sustain another shock, not in this condition, not when his body was about ready to shut down. If he passed out, he was unsure if he would wake up again.

“Are you insane?” The barking laughter filled the air around him, Joe’s body taunt in dread. The other _was_ insane, he knew it. No human, or other species, would ever try and risk their own life to save his own. And a _pirate_ no less! There was no way this half-baked pirate truly was what he said he was; pirates didn’t help people. They stole and killed those in their way. Why was it so tempting to say that to him? Even the empathetic tree-born Whsanti race would have been hesitant in doing so; their planet was already threatened by the Zangyack and wouldn’t have risked angering them.

“You better hold on.” Joe only had a second to widen his eyes, swords dropping as he grabbed the other’s wrists to stop him. He couldn’t stop himself from jerking back this time, feeling the cold metal bite into his neck. It was too late to correct that. The pirate pulled on the collar, lips pulling back in a grimace as electricity began to leap from it. Joe gasped, eyes opening and closing as he fought the urge to pass out, fingers digging into the other’s wrist hard, trying to get him to stop this suicide attempt. The other was going to get himself killed too! There was no way that Joe would allow another to sacrifice themselves for a futile effort.

The words ‘Stop!’ faded on his tongue, leaving Joe to wonder through the white-hot pain if he had even said anything at all. Someone screamed and then there was a barely audible grunt. The sudden twinge in his throat revealed he had been the one to scream. Joe’s body began to sag, muscles twitching and crying out. The only thing that held him up was his death grip on the pirate’s arms.

“I said… hold on!” The sharp and powerful voice seemed to command him to open his eyes, eyes that he was not sure when he had closed again. His thoughts centered on the pirate’s words, as if that alone would bring clarity back to his fading mind. Dark eyes stared back at him, determination shining in them. It was what rooted him back in reality, repelling the darkness that threatened to swallow him whole. But even with that bright light, he could feel his eyes closing again, regardless of the man’s voice. There was a sudden yank on his collar.

The sound of metal shattering echoed in the open air around them. Joe’s eyes opened as he felt the two pieces drop from their hands. His mind was swimming in darkness, feeling too cold underneath the sweltering sun. Something hard hammered against his chest, yet it felt as if he weighed a thousand pounds. He couldn’t stop himself from falling backwards, barely feeling the impact as his body tried, and failed, to catch itself. A similar thud sounded from not too far away.

The pirate…

How was he…? Was the pirate alri-… His thoughts dribbled into nothing, mind fried and muscles twitching and quivering from the shock. He was dead, wasn’t he? The shock had killed him and this was his mind trying to adjust to him being dead… Right? Something frantic tried to climb its way out of his chest, a fluttering thing that felt terrified in its bone and flesh cage. Only briefly did he register that it was his heart, quivering all over from the lingering energy that raced through his veins.

Joe had to be dead. There was no way he could have survived that, even if he wanted to escape, it just couldn’t be possible. A chuckle near him

“You still alive?” That strong voice hadn’t wavered at all, even though it felt slightly rougher. A pathetic attempt at a laugh tried to worm its way past his cracked lips but if the other found it amusing, he never made a quip at it. Slowly, and rather painfully, Joe could tell feeling was returning to his shocked body. It was both good and bad; it showed that although yes, he actually was alive, the pain and exhaustion hit him full force, draining him of any energy he had stored by lying down. Finally after he could regain his breath without gasping for it, he yielded to the burning thought that wouldn’t leave his mind.

“You’re a strange pirate…” There was a long beat of silence that persisted after he spoke. When he snuck a glance towards the said outlaw, he met glittering eyes. It was rather amusing to see a rather baffled look on the other’s face before it morphed into a smug one, as if he was proud he was so different.

“Heh, and why’s that?” Joe’s eyebrow quirked up, lips thinning as he sighed and closed his eyes against the scorching sun.

“What kind of pirate saves an ex-Zangyack soldier without wanting anything in return?”

“I already told you, I want you.” Joe was silent for a minute, pondering exactly how the phrase was meant. Of course there was the lewd option, yet then there was the possibility he wanted him for an ally? He knew the pirate phrase ‘Take what you want.’ so he could only theorize.

“I don’t know the first thing about being a pirate. Why me?” A snort echoed from where the pirate lay, raising one hand to wipe off the sweat on his brow.

“I like the look in your eyes… And you didn’t let go of your dream.”

“Dream? What dream?” The temptation to look over at pirate again was strong yet just the notion of doing so made him dizzy, even though he was lying still. As he scanned his memories to find a dream he had held onto, he came up with nothing. What dream? Joe never had anything he held close to him, a goal, other than becoming stronger, to prove that he was not a pushover.

“Your freedom.” Joe let out a scoffing laugh, as if to deny that ridiculous remark. Freedom? Just because the pirate had destroyed the transmitter didn’t mean he would escape the Zangyack’s clutches forever.

“Like it would last long… They will find me eventually, they don’t take traitors lightly.” His bitter voice trailed off, a frown etched onto his lips. If he stayed with a pirate, he could get caught faster, although it depended on how well this one was at avoiding the empire. Hell, he didn’t even know his name either, not that the other had bothered to introduce himself due to the situation they had been in.

“I have a dream… to obtain the greatest treasure in the galaxy.” Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, the greatest treasure? True, he had heard bits and pieces of the fabled legend from various Zangyack officers who had dealt with outlaws and pirates before, yet no one believed it was true, just a fairy tale, a far-fetched dream. Did this man really think he could find something that doesn’t exist?

“And I feel like dragging you along with me to make it come true.” Joe’s lips parted into a soft smile despite his inner mind scolding him. What would his mentor think of him if he got dragged into a race for a treasure that might not even be there at the end game? But then again… He never had someone actively want to take him along with anything other than him having to because of an order, barring Sid of course It was… nice. It felt as if he could belong again. Thinking back, Joe never truly felt like he belonged in the Zangyack army. Sid had been the only place that had been his refuge.

“I’ll follow you until you obtain your dream…” Joe’s eyes flickered up to the sky, looking past the blue color as if he could see the stars beyond the atmosphere. If this could be a chance to start anew, if his so-called dream of freedom could somehow come true and he in turn could repay this man…. He would no longer be running away from the Zangyack, would no longer be alone, he could find Sid with this man’s help and they could be free together. Just that thought comforted him.

“And even beyond that.” Sid would no doubt find this man interesting, that was for sure; he’d even be impressed by his swordsmanship, though he would have no doubt scolded on him being incredibly reckless with his life Why did Joe feel like he would have to prevent that recklessness in the future? There was a chuckle from the pirate who looked up at the sky. There was a content expression on his face, no doubt almost mirrored on Joe’s own. A breeze blew by him. The soldier couldn’t help himself, it was so soothing even if the sun beat down on him while his body still ached for the relief of sleep. His eyes closed, drifting into a light doze.

A shadow blocked out the scorching sun, casting half of his body into the welcoming cool shade. Just a cloud passing by, he thought idly. Joe’s eyebrows furrowed when the shadow didn’t pass, only to squint as his eyes opened. He was standing over him, a hand outstretched to help him up. A half-smirk had settled on the pirate’s lips, something that threw Joe off balance. This type of behavior, this kindness, only Sid had shown him that. Slowly, almost hesitantly, his dominant hand raised up to lightly take the other’s. Movement caught his eye before he could allow the other to pull him up.

It was as if instinct took over, the urge to protect this strange man who had saved his life so strong that his body reacted in a fluid motion identical to how he had flawlessly fought alongside the other. Gripping the other’s hand tightly, he pulled him down, maneuvering his body so that he could roll them both away from the area they had been in. A series of explosions destroyed the place they had just been in; Joe had acted in the nick of time, his body expending a last minute boost of adrenaline to help him survive this one last battle.

There was a protest from his new companion before his eyes darted over to the explosion, eyes wide. Almost immediately the pirate found where the enemies had been hidden, right behind an outcropping of rocks from the opposite side Joe had come from. The gun appeared out of nowhere in his hands, firing on them before the two regained their footings. Joe couldn’t give a spare thought on how the gun just appeared like that, nor how the sword did the same previously, holding onto the only sword that he had been able to grab. The other had been destroyed in the fire.

The Gormin were knelt down, preparing their grenade launchers once more as the Sugormin readied their laser cannons. Joe’s clenched his jaw tightly in a forceful attempt to keep him focused, the ache grounding him into the moment. It was obvious, even to the outlaw if he glanced towards him, that exhaustion was catching up to him. Reflecting the lasers was difficult with just one sword. The other was making do just fine by shooting the grenades before they could reach them.

The three Sugormin focused their lasers both on him at once and the collision between the beam and his sword made his teeth clatter together. A grunt slipped through his lips, trying to move his sword to reflect it harmlessly off to the side. No matter how hard he tried, Joe could find himself being pushed back, and despite his heels digging into the ground, there was nothing he could do. His eyes only had the chance to widen slightly before the resulting explosion blew him backwards, hearing his sword shatter. The landing took his breath away, coughing out the grit as his body pulsed in pain.

“Oi!” The space pirate had noticed his fall and sent several bullets towards the ones responsible before he dodged another grenade. Out of nowhere, he produced the same sword from before and tossed it towards Joe. Hearing something being thrown towards him, the soldiers pushed himself back to his feet, catching the handle. It was surprisingly heavier than he was used to, the sword throwing his balance off. Joe grunted, testing it as he settled into a waiting stance, forcing himself to compensate for the extra weight and adjusting on the fly.

In this moment, adaptation was key.

So focused Joe was that he failed to see how surprised the space pirate was when he held the sword with little difficulty. If this had been close combat, the sword’s weight would have lessened the effect of both his form and technique harshly, although simply by swinging the sword, it could have allowed him to use the weight to hit harder. Still, it was much harder in ranged combat, having to hold it just right to deflect lasers and slash through grenades. That only allowed his muscles to feel gravity pulling harshly at the weapon.

Adjusting how he held the sword, he gripped the duller edge at the tip of the sword just in time to properly reflect two lasers back at their respective Sugormin and the Gormin around them while Marvelous took care of the rest by exploding a grenade before it had been launched. The smoke cleared, the two barely moving as they waited for confirmation that the battle was over. A few seconds passed, revealed nothing but smoldering gravel in the explosions’ wake.

They were so close to finally sitting down and resting for another moment when the all-too-familiar sound of a Zangyack scout ship’s engine caught Joe’s sharp ears. It was too easy to fall back into his attack stance, waiting for them to show up, that the pirate next to him simply stared owlishly at him before he looked around to spot whatever enemies Joe had sighted. The ship appeared above the dunes from where Joe had come from before.

“Tch.”

He was distracted upon seeing the pirate hold something up to his ear. Joe turned his head in his direction, keeping one eye on the ship as the laser began to charge. It wasn’t time to run for cover until the charge was almost complete. If they moved now it would only allow them to keep their cannon locked onto them since the ship had to be stationary to fire, unlike the battle ships. However, if they moved at the last second it would mean a close shave, but promised them a relatively clean escape.

“Navi!” In an instant, cannon fire rained upon the ship. A glance behind him showed a red ship that had been rising out a deep crevice that had been north of them, its black flag waving proudly. Joe swore his heart stopped beating. He recognized that ship from murmurs and rumors on the ships he had been stationed temporarily on. It was the base of the Red Pirates, a small group of outlaws who had clashed several times with the empire. Joe stumbled back, looking between it and the pirate constantly in confusion and realization as the enemy ship was downed.

“Wait… you’re…. you were one of the Red Pirates?” The look that descended upon the pirate’s face took Joe back. It was so quick, the dark – and hurt? – expression, that when it vanished, he was unsure if he had truly seen it or if it had been imagined from his exhaustion. He suddenly found himself swaying, vision going momentarily black.

“Was… and still living.” The words came from somewhere next to him and Joe became aware that instead of standing, his entire body was leaning against the other’s shoulder, an arm wrapped around him to help him back up from the ground. Confusion fell upon the soldier, evident when he looked slowly around at the sudden change in height. When had he fallen? A tug from the outlaw silently bid him to try and stand, the other surprisingly helpful in making sure he didn’t collapse again.

From what he had heard from those aboard the ship, pirates could surely help one another in raiding a highly secured area, yet it was all too easy for them to betray each other right afterwards… Pirates didn’t like to share with those not crew-bound. This man did not fit in with the pirates that had been described before… Instead of treasure or a debt to pay, he simply had wanted him on his crew… He wanted an outsider, a traitor, an ex-Zangyack soldier, as his crewmate. If Joe had been captain, he would have been the very last thing he would ever consider to bring onto on his own ship.

_“… And still living.”_

The Red Pirates still had a bounty out on their heads, but it was reported that they had been destroyed, so how?... Joe turned to look at the space pirate inquisitively. The other took no notice of his look, simply staring overhead at the crimson ship, waiting for something. A few seconds passed before a rope descended from the bottom of the ship, swaying slightly in the wind.

“What’s your name?” A small smirk appeared on his tired face as he allowed the pirate to steer them both towards the rope, grateful for the hand that supported him at his waist. He almost found it hysterical that they had not only defended each other against the Zangyack, but Joe had also somehow been recruited into being an outlaw by a cocky and strange space pirate, all without them exchanging names. Joe’s eyes shifted over to stare at the other through sweaty bangs.

“Joe Gibken.” The space pirate paused as his free hand gripped the rope firmly, fastening his gaze upon Joe. The smirk that Joe felt like he would be seen often in the future, returned full-fledged upon his lips, eyes lighting up as if he had kicked the Emperor of the Space Empire off his own ship’s gangplank. Just that lone thought made his world brighter.

“The name’s Captain Marvelous.”

Marvelous?

Joe had a hard time keeping his sleep-deprived laughter inside, ignoring the other’s look of ‘What? My name’s not Captain Funny!’. What a strange name.


	3. First Mate and a Bag of Flour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for being so slow! Life got in the way as it has for a lot of my fics. I've changed what the next chapter would be about so it's going to be even better. Spoiler alert, never leave Joe alone with a bag of flour.

The Galleon was big.

Honestly Joe would have stared wide eyed at the inside of the ship if not for the fact that his vision was beginning to dim again. The lack of sleep, food, and water, combined with the last two fights were finally beginning to shut down his body. Still, he blinked hard, peering through the black spots in his vision to put one foot in front of the other, allowing the pirate – Marvelous – to help him up the stairs. The loading deck where the line had ragged them up into was behind them.

Stairs were a pain to get up. Marvelous nearly had to pick him up to prevent them from tumbling back down them. Joe would have apologized… Would have, if not for his condition of course. It didn’t seem like a proper ‘thank you for saving my life’ if he let the captain join him in crashing in a heap on the floor at the foot of the stairs, but with these circumstances, he figured the other probably knew that. Surprisingly for someone he dubbed as the impatient type – he just had a feeling about the other – Marvelous took his time in helping him.

Pirates normally weren’t too helpful like this man was.

The stairs were left behind them, coming to a hallway, and to their right, another set of stairs. Several doors lined the hall, nothing on their surfaces telling of what lay beyond them. The air was heavy with silence and the odd feeling of a large ship with only two occupants. For such a large space, it seemed quite barren of homeliness, not that Joe would recognize how that felt. Anything was better than dark steel and black walls.

At the end of the hall was a door that was larger and slightly more decorated than the previous ones. It had immediately caught Joe’s attention with the golden trim and doorknob. He barely needed to ask the question as it was obvious what the answer was.

“Captain’s quarters?” Joe’s voice wavered slightly, thick and slow. He felt as if he had drunk an entire gallon of the strong alcoholic brew the Zangyack soldiers loved guzzling down. Marvelous smiled that crooked smile of his and nodded, yet even though the soldier was fading from consciousness, he could see pain in those eyes. He was unsure if Marvelous even knew it filtered past the hotheaded captain mask he wore.

“This is the First Mate’s quarters.” There was a shuffle of movement, to which Joe blearily registered in his mind, while Marvelous opened the door without letting go of the soldier. He tasted something metallic in his mouth, dimly finding he had bitten through his lower lip in a last ditch effort to remain awake. Why was the world around him wobbling? Why wouldn’t it just _stop_?

It was blue. Mainly black on the walls and the smooth dark wood on the ground, but the sheets, the pillow, and the blanket that covered the bed were all blue. Vibrant yet still easy on the eyes. It was the color of the sky on the planet they had just left, and to Joe, it was the color of newfound freedom. Eyes sliding shut, Joe decided he liked the color, after all, in the Zangyack ships, unless one of the commanders or a Sugormin were around, everything was black and steel gray. Silence hung over the two, Marvelous studying the room with slight surprise. He had never entered this room before, and seeing such a legendary room – second only to the Captain’s – it was strange to see how bare it was. Had AkaRed ever had a first mate, hell, did he ever had any friends or crewmate at all? Neither of the two, Marvelous refusing to even _think_ of his name, had qualified to receive the title of First Mate.

That never ceased to bother Marvelous, who proved that although he was rather reckless, he was loyal. Did AkaRed not trust him? During his time as a Red Pirate, it was only just the three of them. It wasn’t as if there was anyone else more qualified.

Something landed on his shoulder and instinct made him tighten his grip just as Joe’s knees buckled underneath him. Crap, he had almost forgotten about the soldier’s condition. There was time for him to berate himself later. It was a rather ungraceful struggle lowering both of them to the ground.

“Joe!” There was no response and he quickly checked for a pulse. Relief spread through him as he found it, weak, but there. He had just rescued this man, it would have been devastating to lose him after finding someone who fought so well next to him, someone who had looked as lost as he did in this large universe. It took only a bit of shifting around to carry Joe to the unused bed. Soft fabric distracted him for a split second, marveling at it before he drew it up to the soldier’s chest. Marvelous was hesitant on leaving him, especially with how miserable he would be when waking up in clothing he must have worn for a while, yet it would have been odd to simply watch the soldier sleep. A glance towards the wardrobe in the corner left him wondering if there was anything in it.

Temptation made him walk over to pull it open. Nothing, not even hangers. Well, he expected it honestly. It wasn’t as if this room had ever been lived in before to his limited knowledge.

“Ahhh he’s asleep!” Navi’s cheerful voice broke Marvelous’ musings, spinning around with a half-glare set in place for the robotic bird. She darted in through the door, twirling around in a circle over the unconscious new arrival before hovering just out of reach from Marvelous’ hands. With a cackle, she danced in the air, just awaiting to dodge one of Marvelous’ attempts to knock her out of the air.

“Set a course to a random inhabited planet. He’ll need clothes and we might as well supply up, I’m starving.” The bird made a groaning noise, landing on the bed’s headboard. Her head twisted this way and that, observing the pained expression on the soldier’s face.

“He’s hurt.” Marvelous grunted at that, eyebrows drawn in a worried way. Yes, he was hurt, but there wasn’t much he could do until he was awake. Hell, he wasn’t that good with treating wounds as it was, only receiving them had been his specialty. The only good thing he had noticed was that even through the outfit he wore, there were no signs that he was injured in a critical way. It was a relief; if he had suffered a bad wound, Marvelous would have been helpless to save him, something that would have destroyed him. How else would someone act if the person they had spontaneously save died in their car because they didn’t know how to treat a wound?

A sudden weight on his shoulder made him jump slightly, so uncharacteristic for the young captain. The glare Navi received quickly withered away as she made a worried noise, her wings half-raising before they settled back down.

“Is he going to stay?” Marvelous bit his lip at the hopeful tone in her voice. Of course she wanted another person around. He had too. Being cooped up in a ship all alone with just a robotic bird to keep him company was enough to drive him insane. Hell, there was a reason why he had a tendency to talk out loud when he thought Navi was around, only to learn she wasn’t at times. Even when there had been three of them and her, it had been lively, and now…

Now it was quiet, the ship far too silent. Marvelous would have lied if he said he didn’t feel the same. Having someone else after all this time… Someone who wouldn’t betray him. It was obvious there had been a sliver of suspicion, but in all honesty, he couldn’t blame the bird. Sure he was still a bit unnerved, after all, this is how it all started in the first place. He had brought someone he barely knew aboard and it led to his captain’s demise. And nearly his own.

And now this situation could turn out to be the same, something that made his skin crawl.

“Just go and set the course already you damn bird.” The heat in those words were half-hearted, as was the swat, to which Navi easily dodged. The robotic bird hovered out of reach, staring at him as he refused to meet her gaze before she flew out the door. A gasp called his attention back to the wounded soldier. Before he could stop himself, Marvelous took a few steps towards the bed before he stopped, fingers digging into the red coat.

_‘Poor little Marvy-chan. You trust people all too easily. A pirate can’t afford to trust anyone else, didn’t you know that? How naive. Remember, to gain something, you have to give up something else.’_

The captain quickly left the room.

Why was the past all too willing to haunt you at the worst of times? Muscle memory prevented him from running straight into the closed wooden door in front of him, a foreboding aura still surrounding it even after it had been passed down to Marvelous.

Inside, Marvelous’ mind was battling, torn between respecting the room of his former captain, and claiming it as his own like AkaRed would have wanted. How many weeks had it been since that day? Or was it a month, two months? Honestly just drifting by in space with no sun and moon to judge the passage of time was difficult. Hell, he barely could remember how old he was if not for him mentioning it to Navi at some point when he first boarded the ship. The pest barely let him forgot it and was quite happy in announcing how old he would be when the next year rolled up.

Fingers hesitated over the doorknob like it had each time he went to go to sleep. Seconds would pass as he tried to overcome the barrier of a cabin boy to a man who was thrown unceremoniously into the captain’s chair.

“I’m the captain now.” The whisper seemed to echo around him, seeping into the wood of the ship as if it could hear him. This ship was his life now, his home, the only place he ever felt as if he belonged. And now it was all his. Still, the thought of being in charge when he never had been before was unfamiliar. He wasn’t AkaRed, he couldn’t plan things in detail so that their heists or hunts went off without a hitch; he hated planning. If it had been up to him, he would go in sword drawn and gun blazing to take what he wanted, like all the pirates he heard about did. But that was when he was alone. Now…

Marvelous’ eyes traveled back to the closed door as if he could see Joe in the other room. Now he wasn’t alone. He had another person on his crew, someone who could possibly be his first mate. Honestly he wasn’t sure what to do with him, yet just having Joe around made the silence bearable. One could only tolerate the robotic bird for so long before he wanted to throw her overboard into the black abyss of space…

Not that he would have, but the shocked squawk he got when he mentioned it to her always was too good to pass up.

The knob twisted in his hand, opening the door only to shut it behind him quickly. The dark wood felt like it would disappear behind him at any moment. For a split second, Marvelous felt as if he had snuck into AkaRed’s room while he was above-deck observing the stars. It was a silly notion though, something that could have been true only a while ago.

But a question lingered in the back of his mind, making him squirm against the door until he finally decided to face it head on. Why was it that he didn’t hesitate bringing Joe to the first mate’s quarters? Hell, he could have brought him to the room where Marvelous and Basco – he tensed at the name – had shared, the designated ‘cabin boy’ room. However the first mate’s quarters were the closest to the captain’s room, and it made more sense for him to be close to check up on him. Sure, the title of first mate was a high honor and was worked hard to achieve.

At least that was what AkaRed had always told him. Regardless, Marvelous kept having to argue with himself that _he_ was now captain. He made the rules now and could do his own thing. One of the things that stood out to the pirate was the determination to live even if Joe had been on his last legs, the way he had literally rolled them both out of danger regardless of them just having met. There was something about him that made him want to gravitate to him.

It was different than how he had found himself drawn to Basco. Just the thought of the man caused a harsh shudder to rock his frame. It took all he had to march over to the bed and throw himself on it, the various blankets and pillows doing little to comfort him. A small sound escape his lips despite how tightly he clenched them shut. Marvelous grabbed the nearest pillow and pressed it against his face as a wave of emotions rolled over him. Anger, heartbreak, sadness, hatred…

No.

Marvelous didn’t want to think about him, not this soon. The wound on his arm ached with phantom pain and threw him back into the past. Betrayal had hit him hard, having stumbled back after trying to pull Basco away from the soldiers that appeared in the Galleon. The urge to protect his lover had been strong until those eyes fastened on him. There had been no love in those eyes. Arrogance and a crude expression of delight had reigned on Basco’s face. Only a flicker of a frown had passed over his lips before it vanished, leaving him to wonder if it merely been a trick of his eyes. Honestly he didn’t remember what happened next properly, only that he had charged with heartbreaking fury towards Basco and then pain. White hot pain that had nearly knocked him out.

A shaky breath and a sharp and sudden pain brought him out of those dreadful memories, out of seeing those once beloved moments now contorted with the fear that he had been played with all alone, strung along like a toy. Marvelous hissed, flinching and drawing back the hand that had tightly clenched around his arm, nails somehow digging into skin despite the thick fabric in the way.

No, Marvelous breathed in deeply, that was in the past. Basco may still be out there but when he met him, he would be ready. Muscles began to relax, the soft blankets drawing him into a doze before he realized he had turned onto his side. His back was facing the door. Unguarded.

It was a quick movement, gun appearing in his hand as he blindly stared at the closed door. Memories assaulted him again.

_Protect your back. Don’t let them get behind you. There’s no one there to protect it now._

For a split second, his finger tightened on the trigger before it was relaxed, the shot unfired. Weariness crept in, weighing down his muscles as he dropped the gun down onto the blanket next to him.

Navi was here, he reminded himself. She would have alerted him if there had been a breach. And the other boy, the soldier… Here Marvelous hesitated, fingers curling to drag another blanket closer towards him. No, the soldier was no threat… wasn’t a threat… But then again, he barely knew the boy. It was so familiar, him dragging someone new onto the Galleon for the second time. He could betray him too, he could finish what Basco had tried… No, he couldn’t think like that. Pillows were kicked and shoved off the bed, the captain pressing his unguarded back against the headboard once more and cocooned himself in the blankets. Sleep came uneasily to him that afternoon.

…

Clawing one’s way out of suffocating darkness was a terrifying way to begin to awaken, especially when one wasn’t sure where they were. Something pressed against his chest, and so Joe fought against it. Panic rose, heart leaping into his throat and pounding so persistently that he could barely breathe. This only heightened his need to escape whatever was holding him captive. Immediately images began to assault his still sleeping mind, Zangyack labs where he had been sent quite a few times, a large room filled with screaming children, the stench of blood so thick that he nearly choked on it. Fingers closed on something soft, eyes opening only to see nothing but darkness.

Suddenly he was falling and for a moment the weightlessness reminded him of when the gravity controls malfunctioned on one of the ships. Joe landed hard on a firm surface, gasping from the ache that spread through his body. Whatever had been covering him now wrapped around his franticly tossing form. For a few moments, he thought he had been captured, that he had been thrown into a cell awaiting execution. That was when it hit him.

Prison cells didn’t have soft things, nor did the ground feel like rough concrete.

It took every ounce of willpower for him to stop struggling, heart fluttering in its way back down to his chest where it belonged. The panic slowly began to subside, yet the tension never faded away. Wherever this place was, it was unfamiliar. The hard floor – wood? – below him was slightly cold, yet there was a low hum that he could pick up coming from beneath him. It was unlike the Zangyack ships’ loud rumble, rather it was calm and comforting. Again his fingers gripped the soft fabric, a blanket his mind supplied him. A blanket…

Heaving himself upwards once he managed to detangle himself, he let his eyes adjust to the darkness, spying a tiny sliver of light from what looked to be a door. Where was he- memories began to surface in his mind. The crash landing, the fight, the arrival of the pirate called Marvelous who had saved him, and him returning the favor almost immediately after. The collar was gone; to this Joe held up a hesitant hand to touch the bruise around his throat. It was gone…

The red ship. Joe’s hand jerked back and he scrambled ungracefully up to his feet, nearly tripping on the blanket underneath him. His cheeks burned at such a display, however no one had been there to witness it, something that he was quite grateful for. The pirate he had met had been a part of the Red Pirates… Eyebrows furrowed as he remembered everything, mind clear. Then those words he had spoken came back to him.

_“I’ll follow you until you obtain your dream… And even beyond that.”_

To speak such sincere words to a person he had only just met was more than a little strange yet… His head slid into the comforting embrace of his hands, blocking the light from his view. This was a new chance, a new start to a life that had all turned out to be a lie. Although it was unusual to literally hand his life over to this pirate captain – honestly he wasn’t too keen on joining the pirate legacy – the spark in those wild eyes had captivated him. This felt different than giving his life to the Zangyack Empire. He wasn’t simply trading the shackles attached to his body to another, instead they had figuratively – and for his collar literally - shattered the moment he offered himself up to accept the other’s offer to drag him around the universe and to mysteries unknown.

The hum grew louder around him, drawing him from his thoughts and drawing his attention back to the here and now. It filled the silence he had normally expected from a ship, a background noise that was comforting instead of annoying. Sweat dripped down the back of his neck and a shudder of disgust trickled down his spine. The fact that he had been in the same outfit for weeks dawned on him again, a simple thing that he had nearly forgotten about. Normally the black outfit and armor was like a second skin, but now…

Now it was a sign of the past he was trying to throw away. Reaching down, he folded the blanket as best as he could – soldiers weren’t trained on household skills after all – and returned it to the bed. He ran his hand through his tangled ponytail, wincing as it caught on tangles and debris that still remained hidden in their messy folds. He had to let it go. Buckles and snaps were removed one after another, the sound of them unclipping lifting a weight off his shoulders. First the chest-piece, then came the shoulder, elbow, and arm guards. Finally, the utility built and the leg guards. He dropped them onto the others with a small sigh.

Again he felt weightless, like a second pair of invisible shackles had been released from his arms and legs. There still was the situation with the remaining clothing, but with no other articles of clothes in sight, he figured he would have to deal with it until later. Briefly he held up the tail-end of his long ponytail. The thought to cut it off too was tempting, but instead he let the hair fall from his fingers. He never gave too much thought to his hair, which was why it had gotten so long but it was a piece of him, more so than the clothes he wore. Finally after taking a deep breath, Joe allowed himself the luxury of looking around the room he found himself in. It was a rather spacious room; it could have easily fit three large beds with plenty of floor space left.

Something light colored caught his eye on the small bedside table, and upon investigating, he found it to be a large cup of water. It was lukewarm, probably having been there for a while, but a small smile formed on his lips. He drained it dry in a matter of seconds, the liquid greedily running down his parched throat. A soft sigh escaped him, placing the cup back down and leaned forward onto the table. Well, it seemed as if someone had visited him while he had slept, thought he question was, how long had it been? Joe looked around to get his bearings again.

In the near-darkness, he could spy an outline of another door. It wasn’t the door to the hallway, so where did it lead to? Hesitantly, seeing as he wasn’t used to having something, especially a room, all to himself, Joe made his way to the door, fingers resting gently on the cold knob before he turned it. The door opened wide as he poked his head in, taking in the outlines of a mirror and a…?

It was… a bathroom? Joe paused, eyes blinking rapidly. He had a bathroom? Eyebrows furrowed as he studied the simple interior as best as he could without turning the light on. Sink, a shower stall, towel rack, mirror, toilet… Simple, yet he hadn’t expected anything on a grand scale. He preferred things simple anyhow. It still was unexpected. When brought onto the ship, he thought he would have had a shared quarters with whichever new crewmate they would happen to find. Joe’s eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully as he recalled which room he was apparently stationed in now.

First Mate’s quarters? It suddenly dawned on him just how important a position had been given so freely to him without having him earned it. Bitterness made his mouth taste sour, biting down on his lower lip only to flinch as he nearly reopened the wound there. To be given such a role just like that was somewhat insulting. He would have rather earned it, yet he had a feeling that the captain wasn’t too keen on letting the soldier downsize his own position…

“Tch…” A hand tried to work its way through tangles and knots in his ponytail again, looking longingly back at the shower before he turned back towards the opposite door. Food first, then he would worry about taking a shower and cleaning himself off completely. Even with a soft light in the hallway outside, Joe found his eyes stinging from the sudden change.  There was a door at the end of the hallway to his left, Marvelous’ quarters. He blearily remembered seeing it before he passed out.

The door was large and imposing, a dark wood that offset the warm wood around it. There was small details in the wood’s edge, a design he didn’t recognize, but otherwise was plain.

“Marvelous?” His knuckles rapped three times on the wood, the soft echo dying as soon as it came. Seconds ticked by, yet there was no response. His sharp ears couldn’t even catch any small noise that would suggest the captain was up. There was a soft creak and the door began to swing open, only to stop a few inches out. Curiosity won out and Joe stepped closer to peer within.

The captain at first couldn’t be distinguished between the black and red blankets and himself tangled together. However, when something kicked a stray pillow off the bed, a face emerged from underneath a pillow… with his back pressed against the headboard? Joe’s confusion only heightened. He could recognize that curled in position, the tension that never left the other’s body…

That was the sign of a soldier who was paranoid someone would come at him from behind, where he didn’t have a partner to help cover his blind spots. Before he had been under Sid’s mentorship, he had been alone like most of the cadets, never trusting another due to suspicion and their own feeble pride. Back then blind spots were exploited under the harsh training and one never could get over the paranoia of someone being behind them.

Joe’s eyes lowered hesitantly, eyes darting over his own shoulder as that paranoia came crawling back. No, he thought, there was no one behind him. Funny, Sid would have chided him gently about that. Only by trusting your back to another, could one completely focus on the task at hand. Eyes drifted back towards Marvelous, the pirate twisting and turning, but always keeping his back firmly planted against the headboard. He took one step forward, hand poised to push the door open farther but…

Even by observing the captain, it was against everything he had been told, and even for pirates, he knew one was never to disturb the captain’s quarters without being invited, much less peering in there. However… The ship was unfamiliar, and he was not about to walk around and get lost. That and he had a feeling that turning on too many lights would only awaken the captain. Joe wasn’t sure whether or not the other enjoyed being roused from a nap. And so he hesitated, torn between exploring alone and waking the captain.

Was it night or day? In space one could never determine, nor were there any clocks nearby for him to check on.

“You’re awake!” In a fluid movement that had been trained into him, Joe spun around, one hand fisted to collide with whatever had been behind him. His fist met air as a resulting squawk of alarm echoed from above him. In that sudden realization that the supposed enemy was now above him, the soldier back stepped, eyes directed skywards until his mind caught up to him. He was in the ship. Heart still pounding in his chest, Joe slowly straightened from his defensive battle stance, the tension almost leaving his body. The robotic bird seemed oddly unsurprised by his reaction, simply hovering and tilting its head at him.

“Who… are you?” Joe’s tone was heavy with suspicion, not having recalled seeing a bird like this when he entered the ship, however, he barely remembered what transpired upon boarding. The bird simply cackled, not bothering to use the same low tone to avoid waking up the captain. It flew around his head, as if to inspect him. Patience was something he had plenty of and so he waited for a response, his eyes never leaving the flying robot.

“I’m Navi! It’s about time, we’re almost halfway to our destination! Marvelous ate all the food laid out too. You just kept sleeping away, it’s been almost two days.” Joe frowned slightly at the mention of food, eyes diverting to the opened door before he balked. Two days? How?... The bird then cocked its head as it settled in front of his face to repeat his question back towards him.

“Who are you?” Honestly food could wait until he answered the bird – Navi’s – question.

“Joe Gibken.” There was a hum in response and Joe had the odd feeling that Navi was inspecting him from toe to head. It was rather unnerving, something he would have expected from an intelligence agent. It finally giggled and flew around him again before down the hallway, singing something along the lines of ‘Yay he’s staying!’. Joe’s eyebrows furrowed before he returned his gaze towards Marvelous’ room before he turned around. The way the robotic bird had said that, it was like he had a choice to stay or not, but when Marvelous had asked, it was more of a demanding question, an order to stay on the ship.

A half-baked chuckled slipped through his lips and he shook his head. This captain was so complex that he wondered if he would ever figure him out over the however many years he would stay. It wasn’t as if he would leave; he had nowhere else to go until he found Sid.

Almost immediately his stomach growled loudly, reminding him that the bird had mentioned food. Ignoring how a blush dusted across his cheeks, Joe quickly walked off after the bird, who popped their head back down the far stairs, flapping their wings excitedly.

“I found some food Marvelous didn’t touch!” Joe winced slightly at the loud tone before he waved at the bird to be quieter, glancing back at the captain’s quarters. Navi tilted their head but didn’t speak again before returning upstairs. The ever-present ache of all the injuries he had sustained reminded him to find some sort of first aid kit to treat them. It wouldn’t be much, just small injuries that shouldn’t have caused lasting damage. He was too quick for the Gormin and Sugormin to really hurt him. The exhaustion, as well as the crash landing, had taken more out of him than anything.

Navi landed on the table, nudging forward a large bowl of exotic fruit, many that Joe had recognized. Among all of the ones, including the large and curled fruit called the ‘Moon Dew’ from a planet with a blue sun, the one that stood to him was a rather expensive and well-sought after fruit. The Norian Apple. Found only on three specific planets due to their atmosphere, the skin was a mellow purple that faded into a deep blue with a stem of brilliant green. Many mentioned that it had the sweet taste of honey, light and delicious.

Not that Joe would have known. The only time he saw them was when he has served just briefly upon Damaras’ ship. A shudder rippled through him as he remembered the golden officer, only to be brought back to reality by Navi’s questioning noise. Shaking his head to prevent Navi from asking he stepped forward to grab the apple, testing its weight before he bit into the flesh of it. The juice poured into his mouth, sweet and succulent.

It was amazing how quickly he finished the elusive fruit, considering how starved he had been. There was a resulting giggle from the bird as he consumed even more of the fruit before heading into the kitchen, only to stop when he saw a small bookshelf. Joe swallowed the last bit of fruit and frowned, kneeling next to the shelf and running a hand along the spines of each book. Many of them were cookbooks, others being random books based on popular destinations, and the dust that built up on his finger suggested that they haven’t been touched in a while. Curious, it was unheard of for a pirate to have anything onboard except food and treasure. Books were unheard of. His eyebrows furrowed, Joe turned to the bird again.

“Navi, when was the last time these books were used?” Navi gave a small noise in response, obviously reluctant in responding before she flew away. The soldier sighed and rubbed his head. In order to get any answers, he would have to wait for the captain to get up. One particular book caught his attention. It was a large fat cookbook that had a small preview of something cakelike on its spine. Curious, Joe pulled it out of the shelf, coughing as he dusted it off. The title was in some language he had come across before but couldn’t speak or read. Lucky for him there was a translation of it below, and the rest of the book seemed to be in the common tongue.

There was a large array of desserts and pastries that spanned from frozen treats that came from the polar worlds, to rather spicy concoctions one could find with the planets with more than two suns. Joe smiled, completely engrossed in how many types of food there was. For a soldier, he was only fed lukewarm water and the rare alcoholic beverage that they gave all the grunts, as well as bread and rice. It was a dull way to eat, but then again, he never remembered anything else. If he had succeeded in becoming a higher officer, he would have gained more privileges. Gritting his teeth tightly, Joe banished those thoughts to the back of his mind.

No, he was glad he had chosen this route instead, proud he had let the children live.

The pictures drew him in again, many time flipping through the pages and glancing at the pictures, but whenever something caught his eyes, he took the time to read the descriptions and the backstories behind them. However the one thing that really stood out to him had been the brightly colored cakes that littered the last portion of the cookbook. Although everything had looked delicious, these looked incredibly simple to make. His stomach growled again and his eyes shifted to where the kitchen lay.

… Which lead to him standing, quite dumfounded, near the counter in the kitchen. Honestly this shouldn’t be hard. The pictures and directions should be more than enough to help him along this new mission. Baking something couldn’t be more difficult than charging into enemy lines to rescue some tin-brained captured Gormin right?

Seconds ticked by as he stared down at the acquired ingredients.

Right?

Joe sweated, worrying his bottom lip as he re-read the book, analyzing every simple step in an attempt to make sure he wouldn’t mess up his first attempt. If there was one thing he hated, it was failure. That was well-ingrained in him after failing so many times with the rest of the soldiers in training exercises. Do it right the first time. The soldier let out a half-sigh and went to work.

The eggs were the easiest part. Beating them was simple, as was adding the right amount of vanilla. The constant stirring reminded him of running Sid’s drills again and again, just a fluid motion that was comforting. Joe found it strange that he could find similarities between fighting and baking – the two were on opposite sides of the spectrum of things one could learn. The tips of his lips twitched upwards before he glanced back at the page. Flour and baking soda were next. Reaching for the bag of flour, the soldier felt something behind him. It took everything he had to not launch into a defensive stance and go to attack the intruder. It was ironic, he thought, considering he was more of the intruder in this ship.

A glance backwards revealed Marvelous peering in curiously into the kitchen, nostrils flaring as he sampled the smells. That led him to wonder, if even just briefly, how well his sense of smell was so have smelled the flour, or vanilla, from all the way downstairs. Joe met his eyes for a moment before he turned back, pulling the bag closer and going to measure the right amount of flour to the batter. He chanced another glance behind him and the sight that he saw made him sigh, even more so when he poured too much flour and it splattered up and down his front and arms.

Marvelous had entered the kitchen, his back carefully turned towards the far corner where no one else could sneak up on him, away from the unguarded door. The other seemed to be used to that to the point where it was second nature. For Joe, it set him on edge and he couldn’t help but call it out. Something inside him told him to speak up.

“Why do you keep doing that?” The question came out a bit harder than anticipated and he bit his lower lip, setting the flour bag down and unintentionally sending the powder into the air. Joe ignored how the white cloud covered his arms yet again and he turned his head to observe the still silent captain, who only seemed to tense as their gazes met.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Joe snorted, never breaking eye contact even though the temptation to roll his eyes was all too hard to resist. The soldier’s lips thinned into a line, eyes finally breaking away to look the captain up and down before he met his eyes once more.

“You act as if you anticipate someone to come at your back if nothing is behind it.” The air froze around them, Joe’s skin shivering slightly. It all came from the frosty look that descended upon Marvelous’ face, yet the soldier didn’t stop there. He was walking on icicles at this point, yet the sooner he got to it, the easier their time on the ship would be. Joe was now a pirate, whether he liked it or not, and if he couldn’t trust, or be trusted, by this captain… Then they would end up having a hard time working together regardless of how their first encounter went.

“I won’t press you for details, yet it’s quite obvious how you act.” Here he turned back to the flour, working on the dough. Marvelous moved from where he had been leaning but the soldier did not turn to face him, “If Navi isn’t around you, you make sure something is close behind you, never a door or a hallway. You may think you hide it, but it’s too easily noticed…” There was a low noise, a growl and Joe’s lips thinned again, sighing.

Before he could even say something, a hand darted past him and stole one of the jars of vanilla icing. Joe didn’t move to grab it back, running a hand through his hair before he closed his eyes. Great, now his hair was streaked with white and he would have to wash his hands again. The icing he didn’t care to retrieve; there was plenty more where that came from. He refrained from continuing his little project of making a cake, pausing so he could properly turn towards his new captain.

Marvelous pried open the lid only to discard it on the nearest counter and tore through the covering. Joe almost balked at how Marvelous dipped his finger into the sweet conception. Did all pirates have any kind of manners? Even the grunts – well most of them – knew better than to bury their face in the food, except the Sugormin, they didn’t care at all. Letting out a well disguised huff, he turned to the drawers beside him and, after a bit of rummaging, took out a spoon.

The way Marvelous perked up at the spoon was all too amusing. He held it out before a thought came to him. Joe withdrew it before Marvelous could grab it, to which earned him a suspicious look. If Joe had bothered to read into the look, he would have figured Marvelous thought he was trying to re-obtain the icing.

“It’s not much… but if you decide to trust me,” Joe paused, seeing Marvelous open his mouth to respond to him, “ _actually_ trust me, then I will watch your back. I’m not going to pry into your past, but if I’m going to be working under you, we both need to trust each other.” Joe paused before smirking.

“I have a feeling that you are the type to simple rush into everything, given that you butted into my fight and all.” Again the spoon was held out to Marvelous, an offering more than just a utensil to eat with. The captain was quiet, eyes wavering from the spoon down to the floor before a small hint of a smile pulled at his lips. It was a good sign. Joe looked away and a small smirk spread widely on his lips as the spoon was taken from him, only to immediately be used to dig into the icing.

“Now… Do you mind removing yourself from the kitchen? I’m trying to make a cake.” That should have ended the conversation. But Marvelous was no ordinary person, and he especially wasn’t one to suddenly be dismissed like that. The captain withdrew the spoon from his mouth, icing making it difficult to properly pronounce the next few words.

“That’s supposed to be a cake?”

A knife embedded itself into the far wall as an amused snort of laughter rose into the air.


End file.
